Fe en nosotros
by Evil Targaryen
Summary: AU. OutlawQueen. Regina se despierta en Storybrooke, pero no está sola. [TRADUCCIÓN] [ONE-SHOT]


**Antes de nada, agradecer a sawyerburke, la autora del fic original, que me haya dejado traducir esta historia. Me he tomado pequeñas libertades con algunas palabras/frases para acomodar la traducción, pero nada es mío.**

**Sé que no hay muchos fics centrados en OutlawQueen es español (8, en realidad), y no he podido resistirme a adaptar este, ya que es uno de mis favoritos. Seguramente traduciré más (y no sólo de OQ) en un futuro próximo, pero con los exámenes de la universidad lo tendré un poco complicado de momento.**

**Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura :)**

* * *

La Bruja Malvada no era conocida por su sutileza. Quizás era cosa de familia.

Cuando la mujer de piel verde había desarrollado su plan, había decidido ejecutar la maldición en mitad de la noche, mientras todos dormían. Sería divertido saber que no podían hacer nada para detenerla, demasiado ocupados soñando sobre la felicidad y un mundo mejor para darse cuenta de la ondulante y vibrante nube de humo púrpura que los devoraría.

Pero tras meses maquinando, Zelena cambió sus planes.

Se teletransportó al castillo de la Reina Malvada, apareciendo en la hoguera central con las llamas chisporroteando a su alrededor de forma dramática. El patio estaba lleno de gente, al parecer celebrando algo.

Todo el mundo reaccionó de inmediato. Grumpy desenvainó su espada, Snow White cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago de ocho meses de embarazo, y Regina se levantó de su sitio para posicionarse frente a la Bruja.

- Hola, querida – saludó Zelena saltando fuera de la pira de madera y cenizas con gracia y plantándose ante la Reina -. Veo que has estado ocupada.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el abdomen de Regina, significativamente hinchado por su propio embarazo.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó Regina con amargura -. No creo que hayas venido sólo para hacer observaciones estúpidas.

- Cierto – admitió Zelena -. ¿Porqué no habré sido invitada al baby shower de mi hermana pequeña? Voy a ser tía, después de todo – agitó la mano con desdén, dando un paso hacia Snow White, que estaba al lado de su marido -. El motivo de mi visita – continuó la Bruja – es haceros una advertencia.

- ¿Una advertencia sobre qué? - preguntó Regina -. Puedo manejar cualquier cosa con la que decidas amenazarme.

Robin Hood había escuchado el revuelo desde el interior del castillo y rápidamente salió encontrándose con una acalorada discusión entre su futura esposa y la Bruja Malvada.

- Regina... - dijo Robin cauteloso, corriendo a su lado. Puso una mano protectora en su barriga y miró mal a Zelena.

- Oh, cálmate, ladrón – se quejó la mujer verde. Luego se volvió hacia su hermana -. En serio, Regina, tienes el gusto más raro del mundo en cuanto a los hombres. Primero un mozo de cuadra, luego un cazador, ahora un bandido... ¿Qué diría Cora?

Robin colocó una mano en la espalda de su prometida para evitar que ella atacara a Zelena.

- Dinos a qué has venido y márchate – dijo Hood.

- Muy bien – aceptó Zelena poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Voy a lanzar una maldición.

- ¿Qué, otro atentado contra mi vida? - espetó Regina -. ¿No te has dado por vencida en eso aún?

- No tengo intención de tomar tu vida – corrigió Zelena -. Voy a quitarte tu felicidad.

- Sobre mi cadáver – dijo Robin, acercándose amenazante a la Bruja.

- Honestamente, querido, eres un cliché horrible – se burló ella -. Pero tus esfuerzos serán inútiles. Esta maldición – Zelena dio un paso más cerca de él y habló con los dientes apretados – es la misma que ella lanzó hace más de 30 años. Yo que vosotros me despediría de todos vuestros seres queridos, porque después de esta noche no recordaréis nada de esto.

Entonces levantó el brazo y una escoba negra apareció en su mano. Las llamas de la hoguera se elevaron al mismo tiempo que ella montaba y sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo.

- ¡Nos vemos, hermanita! - le dijo a Regina antes de fundirse con la noche.

-OQ-

- Regina, cariño – dijo Robin con dulzura -. Tanto movimiento puede no ser bueno para el bebé. Ven y siéntate. Todo saldrá bien – él estaba recostado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el elaborado cabecero de madera.

Regina se detuvo en seco y se volvió para mirarlo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - preguntó -. Mi hermana nos va a maldecir a todos. ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa eso? - puso mala cara pero finalmente se dejó caer junto a su prometido.

- Está bien, amor – la consoló Robin, levantando la mano para acomodarle un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Atrapó su mirada mientras dejaba su mano descansar sobre su hombro -. Puede que la amenaza sea cierta, pero no podemos perder la fe.

- ¿Fe en qué? - preguntó Regina recostándose contra el cabecero y girando el cuello para mirarlo.

Él sonrió suavemente y le acarició la mejilla.

- Fe – Robin se inclinó más cerca – en que nuestro amor será capaz de superar esto. Ninguna maldición puede separarnos, Regina. No importa qué pase, siempre nos encontraremos.

Regina dejó escapar una risita y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Empiezas a sonar como Charming.

- Bueno, la maldición no les impidió ser felices – remarcó Robin.

- Tienes razón – rió ella.

Él se inclinó para besar levemente sus labios, pero como todos los besos entre ellos, uno no fue suficiente.

Y fue esa noche, menos de una hora después de que se durmieran en los brazos del otro, cuando la ola de humo verde oscuro los alcanzó.

-OQ-

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de golpe. Sábanas de seda se enredaban en sus piernas, y el pelo le caía sobre el rostro. ¿Lo llevaba más largo?

_Henry_. Dios mío, Henry. Él había cruzado la línea con Emma y ella los había devuelto al Bosque Encantado. ¿Pero entonces porqué estaba aún en Storybrooke? Nada tenía sentido.

Un repentino dolor en el estómago hizo que se sentara sacándola de sus pensamientos. _¿Pero qué demonios...?_, pensó al verse.

No. Esto no era posible. Tenía que ser un sueño, o una alucinación.

Porque no sólo se encontró completamente desnuda, no. Ella podía ver claramente el bulto en su abdomen que sólo podía significar una cosa.

Estaba embarazada. Y de unos cinco meses, por el aspecto que tenía.

Una profunda exhalación a su lado hizo que se sobresaltara.

Regina se volvió para ver el contorno de la figura de un hombre envuelto en las sábanas de color beige. Estaba de espaldas, por lo que no podía ver su rostro, pero sí distinguir las líneas profundas de los músculos de su espalda, su pelo castaño claro y la gran anchura de sus brazos. Su mente empezó a divagar.

El hombre gruñó suavemente mientras se daba la vuelta, apoyándose en los codos para levantarse.

- ¿Dónde diablos estoy? - preguntó Robin, entrecerrando los ojos cuando los rayos del sol atravesaron las cortinas y le dieron directamente en la cara. Esta cama era muy cómoda, como las que había conocido al crecer como un noble. El aire olía maravillosamente, una mezcla de ropa de cama limpia y jazmín.

Robin podía sentir el calor que irradiaba una mujer a su lado, pero sus ojos aún debían ajustarse a la luz para distinguir sus facciones. Esto era muy extraño. No se acordaba de ir al bar la noche anterior, y mucho menos de beber lo suficiente como para irse con una mujer que no conocía.

A medida que recuperaba la visión, Robin apreció la silueta de la mujer. Cabello corto y oscuro. Piel aceitunada que brillaba con el sol de la mañana.

¿Y un vientre hinchado por el embarazo?

Robin se echó hacia atrás tan rápido que cayó sobre la alfombra, tirando de las sábanas con él. ¿Se había acostado con una mujer embarazada? ¿Dónde diablos había tenido la cabeza anoche? Estaba seguro de que incluso en las más ebrias circunstancias habría sabido identificar a una mujer embarazada.

- Yo... lo lamento mucho, señorita – tartamudeó el ladrón buscando desesperadamente su ropa en el suelo -. Se suponía que debía irme antes de que... - Robin se detuvo en mitad de la frase en estado de shock -. ¿Tú? - dijo pasmado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "tú"? - resopló Regina indignada, tirando del edredón y sosteniéndolo contra su pecho en un vano intento de cubrirse -. ¿Quién demonios eres y qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Esto... esto tiene que ser algún tipo de error. Eres la Reina Malvada – dijo Robin con disgusto -. Y estás embarazada, maldita sea.

- ¡Tú no eres el único sorprendido por ese giro de los acontecimientos! - exclamó Regina -. Ahora contesta, ¿quién eres?

- Robin – dijo él en voz baja, poniéndose de pie y recolocándose la sábana alrededor de las caderas mientras continuaba buscando sus pantalones -. Robin de Locksley.

- ¿El ladrón? - preguntó Regina, que había escuchado de sus hazañas asaltando caravanas y rebelándose contra todos los tipos de nobleza.

- Sí, supongo que ese título sirve por ahora – confirmó Robin. Finalmente encontró un par de pantalones muy extraños en el suelo, medio escondidos debajo de la cama. Parecían un poco estrechos y no muy flexibles, pero la prenda azul oscuro era todo lo que tenía de momento. Rápidamente se puso lo que más tarde descubriría como "vaqueros" y agarró los zapatos y la camisa que estaban al lado.

El sonido del timbre resonó en la habitación. Robin se sobresaltó, barriendo su alrededor con los ojos en busca de la fuente del repentino sonido.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó.

Regina se bajó de la cama, todavía envuelta en su manta, y fue hasta su armario para vestirse y poder responder a quien estuviera llamando.

Y cuando por fin encontró un vestido que encajaba con la curva de su estómago, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con otra mujer embarazada. Más embarazada que ella.

Snow White se quedó sin aliento ante la apariencia de su madrastra. Este iba a ser un día muy largo y muy confuso.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
